


PTSD

by heythereshipfreak



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: Bucky knew what PTSD does to their body, he knew how crazy HYDRA was, he knew how strong Tony was, he could see the terrors in Tony's eyes when he found Tony locked in a basement of an abandoned building. HYDRA must have pushed Tony to his limits, cos when he found Tony, Tony was shivering and covered in bruises, he too had fresh wounds on his chest where they tried to take out his Arc reactor.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Kudos: 54





	PTSD

Bucky was laying in bed when FRIDAY called for him. According to FRIDAY, Tony was in his lab and his vital signs went crazy, his heart rate was fast and his breathing was irregular. Bucky dumps the book on his bed and sprint to the lab. He nearly missed a step when he runs down the stairs to the basement. 

Bucky didn't have to dial on the keypad, FRIDAY opens the door. Bucky runs to Tony's work station, finding him sitting on the floor, clutching his chest as he tries to breathe. Tony didn't realize Bucky was there, Bucky crouch next to him, he placed a hand on Tony's thighs, as he stroke slowly. He looked as his watch and back to Tony, watching him breathe as he whispers to him.

"I know you can do this, we did it a few times. Follow my breathing. Breathe in and hold it in, then we breathe out alright." Bucky whispers.

"Look at me, and breathe. Focus on me, focus on happy thoughts." Bucky said again.

"You can do this Tones. I believe in you." Bucky continued.

Tony was looking at the ground, when he looks up and finally focus on Bucky's face, his breathing slowly got back to normal. Bucky smiles at him as he felt Tony calmed down.

"Can i touch you now?" Bucky asked as he sat next to Tony, Tony just nods.

Bucky smiles as he held Tony's hand in his, as he placed another arm over Tony's shoulder, pulling him close. He rubs Tony's shoulder and then kisses his temple.

"Want to talk about it?" Bucky asked, Tony just shook his head.

Bucky and Tony has grown close ever since Bucky found him having his panic attack in his room one day.

Bucky had just finish his workout session when FRIDAY had alert him, saying Tony was in distress. As Bucky was alone in the tower, when the rest were out on a mission, Tony had been resting in his room the whole week after being kidnap and tortured by HYDRA. Bucky dumps his bags and rushed up to Tony's room, where he found Tony hiding in his bathroom, in his bathtub.

Bucky knew what PTSD does to their body, he knew how crazy HYDRA was, he knew how strong Tony was, he could see the terrors in Tony's eyes when he found Tony locked in a basement of an abandoned building. HYDRA must have pushed Tony to his limits, cos when he found Tony, Tony was shivering and covered in bruises, he too had fresh wounds on his chest where they tried to take out his Arc reactor. He had a tube down his nose, his eyes were bloodshot, and if seems like he grew skinnier and the fact that there were marks around Tony's forehead, they tried to put his brain in the blender like how they did to Bucky. The first thing Bucky did was pull Tony into a hug and told him it was okay, and just that Tony collapsed in his arm.

As Bucky now walks slowly to the bathtub, not wanting to scare Tony. He kneels next to it, he slowly tries to touch Tony's thighs as he looks at Tony, whispering to him. It took Tony nearly an hour for him to calm down, and when he did, he just turned to Bucky.

"Tell me if you're sensitive to touch alright. Just nod or shake your head alright." Bucky whispers.

Bucky leans in and held Tony's hands as he helped Tony out of the bathtub, only for him to collapse against Him. Bucky carries Tony to his bed, and he took a change of fresh clothes for him and lays it on the bed. Bucky wants to leave when Tony grabs his arms. "Stay." Tony whispers.

Bucky nods and helps Tony to change, he tucks Tony in bed, he watched as Tony falls asleep, Bucky sat there the whole day till Tony woke up, making Tony feel comfortable with his presence. They talked till midnight, Tony opening up about his panic attack, about what he felt, what he remembered. Tony didn't usually share his feelings, but with Bucky, he told him everything and Bucky understood why. As much the teams all had suffered, nobody went through HYDRA like Bucky did.

So everytime Tony had a panic attack, Bucky was there to calm him down. Tony's panic attack usually last 30 mins or longer but there's days it last awhile, there's days he would sit there holding Bucky's hands, there's days he would talk to Bucky about it, there's days he just want to be in Bucky's arms and forget the pain and sleep. Ever since then, Tony and Bucky were always together, keeping a close eye on each other.

"Tones, let's go back to your room. You must be tired." Bucky said as he rubs Tony's back.

"Carry me." Tony whispers, Bucky nods and carries Tony bridal style as they went up to Tony's room.

Bucky lays Tony in bed, tucking him in. Bucky leans over and brushed Tony's messy sweaty hair aside, kissing his forehead.

"Get some rest. I'll be here when you're awake." Bucky said.

"I love you, James." Tony yawns.

"I love you too, Anthony." Bucky smiles as he watched sleep took over Tony's body.

It was one of those days that Tony decided to get out of his lab, he went to the kitchen to make himself some coffee when FRIDAY called for him, notifying him that Bucky needs help. Tony rushed up to Bucky's room, his heart broke when he saw Bucky sitting by his bed, with his knees up to his chest, Bucky's face was covered in sweats and he was shaking and his breathing was irregular.

Tony walks slowly to him, crouched down next to him. He did what Bucky always did, he placed his hands on Bucky's thighs, rubbing it with his thumb. He looks at Bucky, maintaining their eye contact, he could see Bucky was screaming inside, the tears starts streaming down as Bucky chokes on his sobs, Tony didn't say much but he was showing Bucky how to breathe. As Bucky slowly calms down, he grabs Tony and pulls him into a hug.

"I dreamt that HYDRA took you away again, and they made you into a super soldier and you tried to kill me." Bucky sobs into Tony's shoulder.

"James, i promise you. They won't hurt me no more. I have you to protect me. I have my own winter soldier." Tony comfort him, as he threads his fingers into Bucky's soft locks.

"I can't imagine a life without you Tones, I've always like you, and i don't thing i want to lose you." Bucky said as he tightens his grip.

"Me neither, James. Now let's get back to bed alright. Come on." Tony said as he helps Bucky up.

"Stay." Bucky said as Tony tucks him in. Tony smiles at him and nods.

"Can i get in bed with you then? I haven't slept in days. And i tend to sleep better when you're around." Tony said, Bucky nods as he pulls the cover to let Tony in.

As they lay facing each other, Tony couldn't help it but smile at Bucky, he leans up and kisses Bucky's forehead, only for Bucky to blush. Tony then leans forward and pressed his lips against Bucky, and Bucky kissed him back. As they pulled apart and rest their foreheads against each other, Tony smiles.

"I will never leave you, cos i love you James." Tony whispers.

"And i love you too Anthony." Bucky replies.


End file.
